


You're Fine As You Are

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Artist Worried Blue Pearl, Bellow Pearl, Cute, F/F, Wholesome, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Yellow and Blue Pearl go out on a date after Blue Pearl's meep morp lesson
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	You're Fine As You Are

It was all over. Everything for the past thousands of years was just…over. No more obligations to serve, no more having to travel around and due bidding for a diamond, no more fear of getting shattered for the slightest mistake. She was free.

She was free to live with the one she loved, and no one could get in the way of that. It was a bit much, honestly, but something that she could get used to.

Yellow Pearl was modeling for Blue Pearl; well, in actuality she was modeling for another class she was a part of. She didn’t care too much for all the other gems, her eyes were firmly on Blue Pearl as she continued to display herself for everyone there.

Frankly, she didn’t feel that she was worth being portrayed artistically, even if she did enjoy it, but Blue’s insistence helped her be more eager to splay herself for the class.

Initially she was skeptical that so many gems wanted to draw her, she already had a hard time believing that Blue did. But nonetheless, she let herself be translated into meep morp. She kept her focus on Blue as she laid sprawled on a chair, remaining still as she saw everyone around her drawing.

Blue remained in her own seat, a smile on her face as she kept drawing the yellow gem. She looked so beautiful laying there so casually. She just wished she knew just how lovely she was.

In the past, Blue’s hobby of art was more or less tolerated by her former Diamond. She didn’t care whether she doodled or sketched or not, but now that she could enjoy said hobby openly and without fear; it was a great weight off Blue’s shoulders.

For now, she continued to draw the other Pearl, feeling like she’s doing pretty well so far as she sketched on the pad.

Over time, gems finished with their own portrayals of Yellow, walking up and handing them over to Lapis, the teacher of the class. She praised the work, giving each student a passing grade as she collected their drawings.

Blue was the last one there, still working carefully and intricately on her drawing as she sat there, glancing up at her muse as she did.

Yellow kept stealing glances at her, starting to feel concerned for the other as she remained still for her.

Eventually, Lapis intervened, resting a hand on Blue’s shoulder, prompting her to turn around and face her. “It’s okay.” She assured, “It looks amazing as it is.”

Blue’s shoulders slumped as she turned back to her pad, pencil hovering above it. “I just wanna make sure it’s right.” She replied, tapping her pencil on one spot.

“I get that. But meep morp doesn’t have to be super perfect. You just have to have fun with it.” Lapis assured, “You’re very good at drawing, Blue.”

Blue looked down at her pad, then up at Yellow, who turned away as soon as she felt the other’s eyes on her.

“…You’re right.” Blue nodded, now standing up from her seat and handing her notebook to Lapis before getting it back after she branded it as a passing grade.

Yellow let out a relieved sigh, relaxing her body as she laid down on the pedestal, staring up at the sky before she saw Blue stand above her, helping the other to her feet. The two of them left the classroom, now walking down the streets of Little Homeworld, toward the Beach City boardwalk.

“Sorry.” Blue apologized, glancing down as she hugged her notebook to her chest.

“For what?” Asked Yellow, a concerned look on her face.

“For making you stand there for so long. I was so worried about getting this right that I left you up there.” She sighed, shame creeping up her back.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Blue. I can stand up there for hours. Besides, it was all worth it to have you there with me~” chuckled Yellow as she wrapped her arms around Blue.

Her cheeks flushed indigo as she felt Yellow’s arms around her. She leaned against her with a grin.

“You’re a wonderful meep morper.” She assured the other as she pulled away, looking into her bang-covered eyes. “You draw amazing meep morps, dear.”

Blue stared into the other’s eyes, a blush still on her face, “Thank you, Yellow. Your words mean a lot.”

“Now, how about we get some more of those ‘bits’ from the humans that you like?” Suggested Yellow with a knowing grin.

“I would like that a lot.” Blue nodded, following the other towards the restaurant in question.

After goading ‘bits’ out of the small human like Steven instructed them to, Blue and Yellow sat at one of the tables, popping the small, warm, delicious treats into their mouths.

Yellow hummed, content as she kept eating, her eyes continually stealing glances at the notebook Blue held close to herself. She couldn’t help if she wanted to see what she had in there.

“Um…do you think I could see it?” Asked Yellow, a dark gold blush on her cheeks as she rests her elbows on the table.

Blue hummed in confusion before realizing what she was referring, “Oh. Well, um…it’s nothing too impressive, really.”

“Oh, come on, dear. If it’s made by you, it has to be amazing.” Beamed Yellow, noticing the blush on the other’s face.

“Come on, I’m hardly as skilled as you think I am.” Blue sighed, staring down at the table.

“Just a little peek? Please? I really want to see what you’ve made.” She reached a hand across to take Blue’s. She stared into her ‘eyes’, hoping she would allow her.

A few seconds passed before she finally yielded, a sigh escaping her as she handed her the notebook. “Alright, here.” She said, watching as Yellow looked down at the first and most recent drawing.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared down at it, it was absolutely wonderful! Like looking into a mirror of the past. She even made sure to shade in some of the background to make her stand out more.

“Blue…this is amazing!” She praised as she held out the pad, turning to the other. “I really don’t understand how you can say you aren’t an amazing meep morper. This is wonderful!”

Blue’s face lit up in a blush, looking away from her as she had a pensive look on her face. “Th-Thank you, Yellow. I just…know I have a long way to go. I want to get better.”

“Huh? But your meep morping is already”

“You’re not helping!!” Blue suddenly shouted at the other, making Yellow jump up in surprise, dropping the pad on the table.

Blue realized what she did, relaxing herself with a breath, “I’m sorry. I really do appreciate your words, I just…I would like some criticism on my work.” She confessed.

“All the time people praise me for how I do my meep morps, but no one ever gives me any solid advice. As much as I like hearing that my work is good, I want to improve. I want to know if there’s things that I could change and make better.” Her hands clasped together as she looked at the ground.

Yellow listened intently, turning back to the drawing she made, inspecting it a lot more carefully as she did.

“…I…I feel like my arm starts a little further down my shoulder in this.” She remarked, hoping that it would help.

Blue looked up, turning to the other gem; she took the pad from her, inspecting what she might be referring to. “Oh, I see what you mean. I guess I was a little distracted.” She turned back with a grin.

Yellow chuckled softly, a blush on her face, “It’s alright. I still love how it works.”

“Thank you, Yellow.” Blue leaned over, pecking the other’s cheek before sitting back in her seat, leaving Yellow blushing even more as she sat there.

“N-No problem, Blue.” She assured, popping the last bit into her mouth as she watched her.

“You wanna head back now?” Asked Blue, earning a nod from the other.

“Yes, I think I’m ready to head home.” Yellow got up from her seat, holding a hand out for the other as she did.

Blue took it happily, standing up as she began making her way back to Little Homeworld, Yellow in hand as she did.


End file.
